Me gustas
by Laraju
Summary: Una aterradora sorpresa espera al ex oráculo del imperio en tan solo llegar al palacio. ¿Qué podría esperar de aquello? Una pesadilla que nunca creyó posible. [JUKOU]
1. Me gustas

**Tenia intención de escribir pequeños momento de esta pareja que me gusta tanto, pero estuve de viaje este ultimo mes, y no me he podido recuperar del todo.**

 **Tenia esta idea atravesada, y quería escribirla, no se si salió como yo quería, pero me gustaría continuarla solo con pequeños momentos…**

 **Estoy trabajando ya en los otros dos fic que tengo pendientes, de esta misma pareja…**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **me gustas.**

* * *

—me gustas, Judar-chan.

La princesa, la octava princesa del imperio kou, conquistadora de mazmorra. La tímida e insegura princesa. Le acaba de decir que… que gusta de él.

La observo un momento, arqueando una de sus cejas, sin entender absolutamente nada, no entendía como era que estaba ocurriendo esto. Ni en la mas recóndita de sus pesadillas, pensó en que algo así podría suceder.

—no bromees, vieja bruja. —decidió burlarse descaradamente, como el solía hacerlo. Era su método de defensa, de defenderse a cualquier situación que no pudiese resolver.

Y esta era una, sin duda alguna.

—ser emperatriz te volvió loca. Debes estar bromeando. —coloco ambas manos en su cabeza, y sonrió. Una clara sonrisa de burla. Un modo de escape, esperaba que en algún momento ella dijese que solo le estaba jugando una broma.

Una muy mala.

Kougyoku, mordía su boca, indignada. Aunque tenía que admitir, siempre pensó que el le diría algo así al momento de declararse, por eso siempre lo vio como una posibilidad tan ajena, tan improbable.

Pero… tuvo el miedo de no verlo nunca más, tuvo terror… de jamás haberle dicho lo que realmente sentía por él, y no iba a permitir… que el se alejase una vez mas, sin poder decirle sus sentimientos.

Finalmente suspiro, y le sonrió, para la sorpresa del pelinegro.

Estaba resignada.

—nunca espere que me correspondieras… —sonrió, dulcemente, levando sus manos dando a entender que todo estaba bien.— tampoco que me respondieras algo bien… o bueno que dejases de ser tu… solo quería decirte lo que sentía… no… bueno tu entiendes.

Judar la miraba, dudaba aun sin tomarla enserio. Acababa de llegar, sin mas, su primero encuentro a solas y le saltaba con esto, vio como ella le dio la espalda, su instinto, en lo mas recóndito de su ser, su mano se movió sin que el lo pensara si quiera, la sujeto del brazo, evitando así que ella dice un paso mas para alejarse de él, por alguna razón no quería que se fuese de aquella habitación.

La ahora emperatriz, le tomo la mano dulcemente y se soltó, dándole una suave sonrisa.

—así esta bien… hablamos en otro momento.

La vio retirarse de la habitación, miro su mano, arqueando una ceja, confundido, y para variar, sin entender que rayos le pasaba ahora a la vieja bruja. Suspiro, en el fondo podía estar arrepentido de haber vuelto.

Nunca espero que algo así, pasara.


	2. ¿Te arrepientes?

**¿Te Arrepientes?**

* * *

Kougyoku caminaba a su habitación, jamás sintió tan largo los pasillos del palacio como los sentía ahora, era de noche y por alguna razón el cielo estaba del terror, lo pudo divisar en el momento que paso junto a una de las ventanas, llego a su destino y cerro tras ella la gran puerta de su habitación, apoyándose en ella. La oscuridad del espacio la rodeaba, el silencio era tal que podría incluso oír las hojas de los arboles cayendo en los jardines, y el viento que soplaba por entre las ventanas, se llevo las manos a su rostro y comenzó a reír.

No podía creer lo que acaba de hacer, algo que tenia hacia tanto años dentro de si, al fin, lo había dicho. Algo que jamás se creyó tan valiente de hacerlo.

Siempre supo que no sería correspondida, pero pensar en el hecho de nunca haberlo dicho… de no verlo nunca mas… era feliz estaba realmente feliz.

Estaba feliz con tan solo haberlo visto, y su cara de sorpresa.

Seguía riendo, mientras lagrimas comenzaba a salir por sus ojos, escapando hábilmente por entre sus dedos.

—esta vivo… —mordió su boca mientras decía eso.—y seguramente lo aleje, como la idiota que siempre soy…

camino en dirección a su cama, mientras quitaba de sobre su cuerpo aquellas ostentosas vestimentas.

Una vez solo en su bata de dormir, sintió la suave brisa que le brindaba la noche, cerrado en placer sus ojos. Sentía las lagrimas secas sobre su rostro.

—Judar… —susurro al aire, un suave aroma a durazno había aparecido.

Ya entrada la noche, la actual emperatriz de Kou, dormía tranquilamente en su cama, el viento aun golpeaba, pero sobre ella, el magi, de pie frente a la ventana, solo la hermosa figura de este se divisaba por la luz poca luz que provenia desde afuera.

Se quedo de pie, en el barandal de esta, observando la habitación, viendo a la mujer ya dormida en la cama.

—¿qué pretendías vieja bruja? Te duermes como si… como si… —hizo un sonido con sus labios, estaba molesto o mejor dicho, confundido.

Aun no entendía la situación, y no sabia si alguna vez la entendería.

¿gustar? ¿de mi? Esta loca.

—solo traes problemas…

se dio media vuelta, y salto hacia fuera de la habitación. No podía dormir pensando en lo que kougyoku le acababa de decir hacia unas horas atrás, y ella dormía placenteramente.

Que odio llevaba con haber vuelto.

Se detuvo en el pasillo mientras caminaba, en silencio mirando hacia atrás, tenia que admitir que después de todo.

La extrañaba.

* * *

 **bluekirito: bonitaaa! si ya estoy de vuelta, y estoy aqui para quedarme... estoy un poco trabada con la otra historia, pero ya pronto logro terminar un capitulo... me pasa por quedarme tanto tiempo sin escribir! he sufrido pensando xD esperando que llegue el golpe de inspiración! que bueno que te gustara este!**

 **mocosa: tu eres la peor influencia de la vida xD pero así te quiero**!


	3. Algo que no entiendo

**Algo que no entiendo.**

* * *

los días pasaban, y después de todo se comenzaba a sentir tranquilo en Kou nuevamente, antes todo, este lugar había sido su hogar al menos por unos… serán ¿20 años? Eso de los números no era lo suyo, ni ahora ni nunca.

Dormía sobre un árbol con ambos brazos apoyados sobre su nuca, disfrutaba de lo fresco de la mañana, y el silencio de esta. Eran los mejores momentos del día.

Al cabo del medio día sintió la voz de la emperatriz, caminando por los pasillos junto con una de sus escoltas, abrió levemente los ojos para fijar su mirada en ella.

Desde aquel día que no habían vuelto a hablar, y no precisamente por su culpa, era ella la que corría cada vez que lo veía. Le resultaba gracioso y solo se la aprecia para que ella corriera.

Seguro crearía algún síndrome de persecución si seguía haciendo eso, rio un momento recordándolo.

Pero le sabia mal que ella lo evitara, y no entendía por que ¿había hecho algo? Arqueo una ceja y decidió bajar del árbol, intentaría nuevamente hablar con la ex princesa.

Antes siquiera se acercara, la vio toparse antes que el, con el otro magi, Aladdin. ¿ese era Aladdin? Si seguro que si, le enfermaba su presencia. Se escondió rápidamente detrás de una puerta, ese ruhk le provocaba nauseas.

—¡Aladdin! —kougyoku saludo sonriendo.— creí que andarías de viaje con Alibaba.

—así era… —le devolvió la sonrisa.— pero estamos de vuelta… la boda de Alibaba será pronto

—oh…. —dijo con un desdén de tristeza. Pensar en cosas relacionadas al amor solo le traía de recuerdos a Judar a su mente, cosa que quería evitar.

—iré a arreglas unas cosas… ¡hablamos luego!

Antes de que ella reaccionara el menor ya se había ido por el pasillo, se quedo un tanto inmóvil. El no solía evitarla de esa manera. Fue tan poco natural…

—Alibaba se casara… —susurro.

—así que el inútil se va a casar…

Judar, había apareció detrás de ella, para la gran sorpresa de ella.

—¿qué haces aquí?

—vivo aquí también, que mas.

—creí que te habrías ido… —evito su mirada. Mordió su boca, no quería mirarlo, no se atrevía a mirarlo. Aun estaba muy avergonzada.

—si quieres lo hago… total tienes mas gente con quien hablar —se dio media vuelta, era impresionante que tan rápido su humor se ponía mal, cuando se trataba de ella.

—no… —lo tomo de la mano, tímidamente, mirando al suelo. Se aferro a sus fuertes dedos, mientras el se giro y le sonrió.

—entonces deja de evitarme, bruja. —se acerco a su rostro, levemente. Viendo como las mejillas de ella cada vez se ponían mas rojas, como cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa y titubeaban sus palabras.

—n-no…. —lo golpeo directo en la cara y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

—bruja… —se sujeto su nariz, aunque evocaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **kirito: que rico tenerte mas seguido por aca! espero alguna vez podamos hablar mas seguido! xD**

 **mocosa: estudia!**


	4. Dolor

**Dolor.**

* * *

Y seguía pensando, aunque quizás no tenia que pensar tanto, kougyoku siempre era extraña para sus cosas, y eso no le tenia que extrañar tanto. Desde ese día que no lograba sacársela de la cabeza, pensando en eso. Movió giro sus brazos y lo estiro.

Le dolía la espalda, y el hombro. Entrenaba a escondida de todos, ya que no quería volver a pasar la humillación que vivió en el continente oscuro, de la cual Alibaba fue testigo.

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, y los músculos necesitaban de un buen masaje, y porque no, un masaje que terminara en un buen final. Sonrió un tanto perverso, pensando en la situación y fue en busca de alguna concubina del palacio que pudiese darle, bueno darle lo que él esperaba.

Dando el momento, estaba en su cuarto a pecho descubierto y recibiendo un bien masaje en sus hombros, que mas que mas, le dolían. Cierto placer sentía mientras movía su cuello, acomodándose para que la mujer detrás de el pudiese seguir moviendo sus músculos.

La emperatriz bostezaba por los pasillos, después de haber estado leyendo los documentos del imperio gran parte de la noche, llevaba un cansancio terrible, su cabello despeinado y apenas y caminaba. Un olor, a almendras y melocotón fue la que la saco de sus somnolencia, caminando hacia donde provenía tan olor, siendo llevada por este, hasta llegar a una habitación, muy alejada de lo que era el centro del palacio.

Había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí.

—Judar… —murmuro para si misma, apoyando levemente la mano en la puerta de esta. Sabia que la habitación mas alejada de todos, era la habitación de Judar.

La puerta se abrió, y lo poco que pudo ver, una mujer, dándole un masaje a Judar, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, los abrió para verla a ella de pie en la puerta medio abierta.

Se quedo sorprendido mirándola, ella inmóvil a lo que veía, giro en si misma y corrió, corrió lejos, lejos de se momento.

Muy avergonzaba estaba de haber interrumpido, quizás que cosa.

Quería llorar, tenia enorme ganas de llorar, entro corriendo a su cuarto y se lanzo a la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas, llorando bajo ellas. Que presión mas grande tenia en su pecho, quizás…

Tanta pena tenia acumulada…

Judar estaba en la ventana de la habitación, había ido tras ella, se había quedado en silencio oyendo como la emperatriz lloraba bajo las sabanas, no se atrevió a decir nada, ni a moverse si quiera. Se quedo inmóvil al escuchar aquel llanto.

Al llegar ahí, y escucharla llorando.

Le dolió, le dolió como quizás nunca cosa antes.

* * *

 **kirito: luego le dare un poquito mas de participación a tu chikito bebe xD pero en este momento tengo que hacer que judar recapacite... y claro que sera por ahi la cosa xD**

 **mocosa: no mas por que te quiero.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora era el quien no se atrevía hablar con ella, la evitaba. No sabia que decirle, y se sentía incomodo.

Muchas veces la escucho llorando por los pasillos, y muchas otras veces, había sido el quien había intentado evitar sus lagrimas.

Para que se callara. Por que en el fondo le molestaban.

Pero esta vez, por esta vez… esas lagrimas eran su culpa, y le había dolido. Ser el causante de algo así… de alguien que ya no es nada de lo que fue en su pasado.

La mujer fuerte que ahora se había vuelto…

Dio un suspiro, caminando por los pasillos, un leve sonido lo guio a la voz del que un tiempo atrás había sido su compañero de viaje.

El estúpido de Alibaba.

—¡Judar! Casi no te apareces por…

—lo sé…

—te quería invitar a mi boda… claro esta. —le sonríe alegremente este, mientras se rasca la cabeza.— después de todos somos compañeros y amigos.

—no me agradas idiota —sonrió e intento seguir caminando.

—se que mientes —rio Alibaba.

—como fastidias…

—pero bueno… he visto que… tienes algunos problemas con kougyoku.

Se paralizo un momento, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y lo hizo girarse, había dicho algo que le había interesado.

—¿por qué lo dices?

—por que la vi corriendo de tu cuarto el otro día… me preocupe… pero luego te vi a ti.

No imagino que alguien lo haya visto. Y mucho menos el idiota este, le daba créditos.

—ahora esta con Aladdin… por si te interesa —estaba probando la reacción de él, se lo repitió dos veces divertido. Judal no respondía en absoluto, solo se quedo inmóvil mirándolo, como si tuviese que pensar dos veces lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿con ese enano? Que tiene que ver… —finalmente fijo. Fulminante.

—no sé, dime tu… —y Alibaba siguió su paso, o al menos eso intento. Judar lo había sujetado por su brazo.

—ahora me acompañas.

Alibaba se sobresalto, pero no podía en su interior para de reír, Judar no era de aquellos que demostrara ni un poco lo que realmente sentía, pero en el tiempo que había viajado juntos, podía entender un poco, al menos un poco lo que él era.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un cambio radical.**

* * *

Lo que había visto, no era nada de otro mundo, pero…

Pero…

Se revolvió el cabello con desquite, dejándolo aun mas despeinado de lo cual estaba actualmente.

Se encontraba dándose un baño, recostado en lo que parecía ser unas cómodas aguas termales de exterior, apoyo ambos brazos sobre las piedras y miro al cielo, observo un momento las estrellas que alumbraban la oscura noche sin luna que se disfrutaba aquella noche.

Que oscuridad ocultaba muchas cosas, tal como lo era él, en lo mas oscuro de si mismo.

Dio un profundo suspiro y se hundió en el agua saliendo rápidamente de esta.

—no se porque me molesta tanto… —dijo a regañadientes, golpeando el agua con sus brazos. No había podido sacarse a kougyoku de la cabeza desde que la vio con aquel enano, y Alibaba no ayudaba en nada a intentar olvidar aquel acontecimiento.

No recordaba ya cuanto llevaba en las aguas, pero no se sentía bien, algo le presionaba la cabeza, y sentía su rostro quemar, pozo ambas manos en sus mejillas, para sentir la temperatura de estas.

La puerta de entrada sonó y su pecho se apretó a la sorpresa, un leve sonido de lo que era una puerta corredera llamando su atención, no podía divisar entre el vapor del agua quien podría ser. Entre cerro sus ojos e intensifico su intención, una figura se acercaba y podía ya casi distinguir quien era.

Entro en pánico, y comenzó a moverse yendo hacia detrás de unas rocas, evitando así que lo pudiesen ver.

¿podía tener mas mala suerte? Si, digamos que si, era él después de todo, y su vida había sido una constante de mala suerte provocando por aquella organización.

Se detuvo a pensar un momento, después de haber oído sus propios pensamientos…

Aquella organización…

—ellos ya no existen… —murmuro para si mismo, mientras sintió pequeñas ondas en el agua, indicado que alguien había entrado en ella. Suspiro, y se apoyo en la piedra, llevaba un dolor de cabeza que no aguantaba ya, y saber que…

—kougyoku… —miro hacia atrás de reojo. De todas las personas en el palacio tuvo que haber sido ella la que entrara justo ahora a las termas.

Escuchaba su suave voz, tararear una que otra melodía mientras se humectaba con el agua, no la podía distinguir bien, y tampoco quería molestarla justo ahora, solo necesitaba ocultarse y salir lo antes posible de ahí; debía aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche.

Miro hacia arriba y las estrellas se le vinieron encima, lo ultimo que pudo sentir fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Un sonido en seco la saco de si misma mientras disfrutaba de la tibia agua, se asusto y se cubrió con sus manos, intento ver desde su posición al lugar donde había oído aquel ruido, pero no logro ver nada, decidió acercase lentamente, con cautela.

—quien puede estar a estas horas aquí… —dijo con miedo en sus palabras, mientras se acercaba con cuidado.— me asegure de venir cuando todos dormían…

Para su sorpresa, vio a Judal a medio cuerpo en una de las piedras, parecía desmayado.

No le importo nada y corrió hacia él, evitando así que se hundiese en el agua, lo movió como pudo y lo dejo en la orilla del agua, colocándolo boca arriba. Se aseguro de que respirara y se alivio.

Se había dado un susto del terror al haberlo visto ahí, pero mas miedo le provoco pensar, que no respiraba, de pensar de que había perdido, otra vez.

–Judal… —dijo ella, moviéndolo. Le acaricio el rostro lentamente, hacia tiempo que no se detenía a mirarlo; A recordar lo mucho que le gustaba verlo. Paso lentamente sus dedos por su labios, deteniéndose así un momento.

—¿por qué te tengo que querer tanto…? —murmuro inaudible, mientras llevaba sus dedos a sus labios.

—¿tenias que quedarte desnuda a mi lado? Cuando yo también lo estoy… —el permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, pero la diversión en su voz era evidente.

la voz de Judal, nuevamente la volvía a sacar de si misma, se sonrojo a mas no poder y se alejo un paso hacia atrás con nerviosismo y se giro, metiéndose en el agua, para cubrirse, quería que la tierra se la tragara o mejor dicho, el agua.

—una situación así no terminaría bien, bajo ninguna situación… —dijo este levantándose, y metiéndose al agua rápidamente, acercándose.

—no te acerques Judal. —dijo mientras le daba la espalda, estaba tan avergonzada que no podía moverse si quiera. Claro que no quería que se fuese, pero no quería estar en esta situación con él.

—¿segura?

—segura…

—podríamos ser amigos… como antes lo hacíamos ¿no? —arqueo una ceja, la tomo por el hombro suavemente, y sintió como ella se encogió un poco.

—Judar… no puedo.

—bien… —dijo molesto, dando media vuelta para retirarse.

Ella lo sujeto de la mano y se acerco a él, tirándose sobre él.

Cayendo al agua, ella había juntado sus suaves labios con los de él, bajo él agua, un suave beso, que casualmente, él, no dudo en responder.

* * *

Ok, me siento de lo peor por haberlos hecho esperar tanto por esto, a pesar de que son cortitos, así que este fue algo mas largo

Mis disculpas ;_; si es que alguien aun sigue leyendo, y a los nuevos 3 muchas gracias

Me hacen siempre muy feliz!

Espero pronto poder terminar los otros!

Me golpeo una crisis así tremenda…

y como siempre lo siento por los errores xD


	7. tristeza

**Tristeza**

-.-.-.-

Que era lo que había pasado en aquel agua termal; tenia que haber sido la temperatura, el calor, seguro que la presión lo había hecho hacer tales cosas.

No podía creer lo que había ocurrido, y tampoco pudo si quiera detener a la chica cuando la vio corriendo, prácticamente desnuda una vez que el quedo, ahí, sentado en el agua.

Y sin poder sacarse la sensación, de lo que había sido, aquellos suaves labios que el.

Que sin duda alguna en él, no dudo en responder.

—soy un idiota… —se revolvió el cabello. Mientras caminaba y se detenía una vez mas a mirar a kougyoku en el fondo, se oculto tras una pared sin que nadie lo notara.

Le gustaba mas verla sin ropa, era mucho mas guapa que con todos esos trapos que llevaba encima.

Se sonrojo al perverso pensamiento que tuvo, para luego sonreír de la misma manera.

–si, se ve mejor sin ropa…

se disponía a acercarse a ella, quería volver a hablar con ella, a pedirle que fuesen lo que eran antes, lo que fuese que eran.

Hacer como si nunca eso hubiese ocurrido, pero vio al enano acercarse, y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella, una sonrisa que él odio.

—¿espiando?

—lo que faltaba… —respondió de mala gana el Magi, al reconocer la voz.

—no sabia que te gustara espiar a kougyoku.

—no empieces Hakuryuu.

—el que debería empezar eres tu, si no, veras como quizás la única oportunidad para ser feliz, se ira y jamás sabrás que fue.

Judal lo observo un momento, él bien sabia lo que era amar y no ser amado. Sentirse feliz con una persona, pero que esa persona pensara consta mente en otro.

Miro una vez mas a kougyoku, quien estaba leyendo un libro con Aladdin.

—¿tu crees?

—desde siempre, idiota.

—no sé identificar de lo que hablas. —dijo molesto, no precisamente con Hakuryuu, si no con él.

Hakuryuu rio, y le coloco su mano sobre el hombro.

—si no iras tu, te aseguro. Que irán otros… y ella, no te querrá por siempre…

se detuvo un momento ahí.

—aunque… siento ella, puede que si te quiera por siempre… que envidia —dijo de mala gana Hakuryuu, quien luego de esas palabras se alejo por el pasillo.

—ey… no espera —Judal lo siguió, sintió la tristeza en esas palabras, una tristeza que notaba que llevaba por mucho tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

mil disculpa los errores

tengo problemas de inspiración con los otros fic ;;

¡pero les aseguro que los continuare!


	8. esos sentimientos que no conozco

**Esos sentimientos que no conozco.**

* * *

Como la ultima batalla que libraron, y el fin del mundo como lo conocían, habían pasado muchas cosas desde ese momento.

Tenia que admitir que haber luchado junto a kougyoku y Hakuryuu, fue una de las cosas mas agradable que tuvo en su vida, y haberlo vivido. Estuvo bien.

Las tierras ahora eran un caos, y poco había tenido oportunidad de verla después de eso, solo la veía cuando se dormía sobre el escritorio, tomando el papel de lo que ella era.

La emperatriz de Kou, o bueno lo que quedaba de este.

Flotaba por ahí, sin rumbo alguno. Ahora ultimo solo había tenido tiempo de volver a pensar lo que ella le había dicho.

—¿será verdad? Yo creo que ya se le olvido… —sonrió este, aunque en le fondo tenia una leve tristeza en ella. Por que el cambio él no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza, desde que el mundo estaba en la cierta 'paz' que ahora tenían.

La boda de Alibaba se acercaba, y bueno. Creo que el ambiente se empezaba a colocar un tanto dulce, y eso lo odiaba.

Bueno odiaba la gran mayoría de las cosas que pasaban.

—¿qué estas pasando? —finalmente se acerco a Hakuryuu, quien arduamente trabajaba en unas prendas.

Hakuryuu se giro bruscamente, no se había percatado del todo de la presencia del ex magi.

—veía los preparativos de la moda de Morgiana.

—que patético —sonrió este.

—deberías irte por ahí, a pensar en el porque kougyoku ya no te quiere —le dijo molesto a Judal. Aunque era verdad en parte lo que le dijo, no iba a permitir que así fuese.

—que fastidio… no debí haber venido —respondió de mala gana y decidió irse volando.

Tenia que admitir, que hasta cierto punto Hakuryuu siempre sabia como herirlo, de una manera que el no comprendía, pero lo había herido.

¿quién podría querer a alguien como yo? Se repetía un montón de veces, mientras se recostó en uno de los techos del palacio.

Ya no escuchaba ruido alguno, y la noche había caído de sorpresa. Los días eran extraños, pero si solo quería dormir ahora, no importaba si fuese de día o de noche, se sentía mal y no entendía el motivo real.

Una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos, un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos, era ella, que caminaba por uno de los jardines visibles del palacio.

La veía distraída, y algo distante. Su rostro notaba algo de preocupación, y no solo eso, tenia ojeras que claramente mostraban su cansancio de los días anteriores.

—¿qué estará pensando? —se dijo a si mismo, sin si quiera darse cuenta de sus palabras.— se habrá… olvidado…

la vio girarse y saludar al menor ex magi, quien se acercaba animadamente a ella, saludándola con una sonrisa.

Su molestia ahora se transformo en un sentimiento que comprendía mucho menos que antes, y eso ahora no enervaba. Le hervia la sangre y no entendía por que.

Ellos dos conversaban animadamente, y ella le sonreía con alegría.

—en unos días celebraremos la fiesta de la boda de Alibaba, espero que puedas asistir.

—claro —responde esta con una sonrisa, aunque se notaba cansada.

—tengo algo importante que decirte, así que espero vayas —Aladdin miro hacia arriba un momento, había visto a Judal un momento antes de aparecer, y esperaba solo el momento en que el decidiese acercarse a ellos.

Pero ese momento nunca llego, pero Aladdin sabia que llegaría, quisiera o no, Judal caería.

* * *

este es cortito, así que puedo escribirlo rápido y publicarlo

;; mil disculpa por mi poca actualización.

Pero no abandono ninguna historia, ni esta ni las otras dos que tengo

Espero en esta próxima semana poder tener un capitulo de ambas historias ;;

Jamás abandonaría un fic

Solo que estoy pasando por un momento de no inspiración Dx hay que golpear a mi cerebro… xD

Muchas gracias a los rew! Que eso es lo que me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo!


	9. Chapter 9

—¿qué era lo que querías decirle?

Judal, unos días después, había encontrado a Aladdin deambulando por los pasillos del castillo.

—¿a quien? —dijo un confundido y algo sobresaltado Aladdin, viéndolo salir de repente, digamos que ver a Judal de la nada igual lo asustaba.

Después de todo el tenia una mirada bastante fuerte, y mirándolo de esa manera, lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

—no me respondas una pregunta con una enano. —respondió muy de malas— tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

—que no lo se —intento alejarse un poco, cuando el mayor lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo.

Judal lo miro, parecía que discutía consigo mismo en su interior, evitando decir lo que realmente quería salir por su boca, Aladdin lo miraba divertido, ya lograba entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Y él, tenia otros planes.

Mas si Judal, no era capaz de decir nada mas que balbuceos.

—bien… si no logras decir nada, mejor me voy.

—n-no… —lo volvió a detener. Se notaba a lejos que tenia una gran discusión consigno mismo.

—¿qué es todo ese ruido?

Ambos chicos se sorprendió, esa voz la conocían, y no, no esperaban que estuviese despierta.

—¿Aladdin? ¿Judal? ¿qué esta pasando acá? —kougyoku los vio en lo que parresia una posición bastante comprometedora.

—Judal me esta buscando pelea… —sonríe Aladdin, tenia una idea hace bastante, y era una idea bastante retorcida, y Judal solo lo estaba ayudando a que funcionara .— ya sabes como es él.

el anterior mencionado se alejo rápidamente, mirando hacia abajo, sin decir ni una palabra.

—como es él… Judal… —se dirigió hacia él, estiraba su mano, cuando el la tomo repentinamente de la muñeca.

—si, como yo soy, no te me acerques —la soltó bruscamente y se fue, elevándose por los aires rápidamente.

Kougyoku se vio sorprendida, angustiada, no esperaba esa reacción de él. quería llorar… salir corriendo tras él, pero seguro no lo alcanzaría.

—señorita… él no hacia nada malo. —dijo Aladdin.— pero tiene que entender algunas cosas, o bueno aceptar.

—¿ah? No se de lo que hablas… pero… yo sé que él no haría… no bueno si… pero esta bien.

Que importaba si no lo alcanzaba, al menos…

Lo intentaría.

-.-.-.-.

mil disculpa los errores.

como estos son cortitos salen en el momento :x


	10. Chapter 10

Huiré.

* * *

No lo había alcanzando ese día, y se había quedado preocupada por el desde entonces, podía sentir como era que él intentaba evitarla a propósito, y mas que ponerla triste, la enfadaba muchísimo.

Camino por el palacio, era de noche, y para variar venia cansada, cosa que no era novedad, hablar sobre las nuevas leyes y los nuevos limites de los países había resultado aun mas difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Dio un fuerte suspiro de cansancio, y se quedo mirando el cielo por la ventana.

—¿dónde estas? —murmuro con un desde de tristeza.

—¿dónde esta quién? ¿Aladdin?

—¿Judal? —se sorprendió al oír solo la voz.

—quizás… —se oyó divertido.

No podía verlo, solo oírlo, pudo imaginar que estaba en el techo justo sobre la ventana, aprovechaba el fresco de la noche.

—¿qué haces ahí? —intento salir por la ventana pero aun así no lograba verlo.

—dormía, pero tu desagradable voz me despertó.

Ella dio una amarga sonrisa, era el Judal que conocía, soltó otro suspiro, pero esta vez parecía mas animada. Se subió por la ventana e intento ver, desde la barandilla de este, si podía divisarlo, pero el techo era mucho mas alto que ella.

—¿qué estas haciendo vieja…? —se inclino un momento para estar a la vista de ella.

—quería verte —sonrió ella, de puntilla sobre la ventana, sujetándose apenas de esta.

—¿para qué? —le arqueo una ceja, solo observándola sin mucho interés.

—para… —pensó un momento, no tenia una respuesta clara para eso, ya que solo tenia un quería, no un para qué. Titubeo un momento, no sabia que responder, su pie cedió y resbalo cayendo hacia el exterior.

Judal la vio, el terror se apodero de él y tal cual alcanzo a sujetarla del brazo, lanzándola hacia arriba con ayuda de su magia, elevándola unos segundos, atrayéndola hacia a él con fuerza, finalmente.

—¡¿estás loca?! —la abrazo con fuerza, hacia a él, mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él.

estaba llorando, y tenia vergüenza de lo que acababa de ocurrir, era una idiota, que lo único que ocasionaba era mas problemas. Mas problemas para él.

—¿estas llorando? —dijo el obiubi, evitando reírse.

—cállate… soy un fastidio.

—generalmente…

—y tu no ayudas a hacerme sentir mejor… —intento separarse de él, pero el lo evito, para la sorpresa de ella. No quería salir de ese lugar, que era tan cálido.

—ja-jamás dejaría que te pasara algo… —respondió avergonzado.— ¿te querías matar o que?

ella lo miro, quizás esa era la primera vez que el le decía algo así de dulce, y bueno, eso era extremadamente dulce para él.

—al menos sé que no dejarías que me matase… —rio ella.

—no mientras este aquí…

Ella le volvió a responder con una risita, no sabia que le pasaba a Judal, pero estaba mas amable de lo normal.

—ya me largare, y si quieres podrás matarte.

—ya volviste a ser tu. —lo molesto esta.

—vieja bruja. —le sonrió.

—así te quiero Judal, siempre eres tu mismo.

Él se quedo en silencio, sorprendido, no esperaba volver a oír eso de la boca de ella.

Tenia un sentimiento que no lograba reconocer, un revuelco en su abdomen. La sujeto del rostro, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, ella apoyo su rostro ahí, y sonrió, oyendo los latinos de Judal, latidos que se oían inestables.

Tenia ganas de salir volando de ese sentimiento, que estaba teniendo.


	11. Chapter 11

Empieza aquí.

* * *

—¿y finalmente cuando te casas? —pregunto Aladdin, preocupado.

—Morgiana no quiere aun… —respondió un resignado Alibaba.

—¿ah? ¿ya no te quiere? —se burlo Hakuryuu entrando por la puerta.

—seguro se aburrió del unicornio… —Judal apareció por la ventana.— con lo soso que eres seguro ya la aburriste.

—¡¿qué les pasa eh?! —se enojo este, pero sin evitar reírse finalmente.

Alibaba soltó un profundo suspiro de resignación, era lo mas parecido que tenia de amigos, y bueno tenia que admitir que eran sus amigos, el bullying solo era gratuito por que eran sus amigos.

—ya, pero enserio ¿por qué no quiere? —pregunto Hakuryuu una vez mas.

—dice que tenemos que tener un lugar donde vivir…

—parece que ella tiene mas sentido conmigo que tú —comenta divertido Judal.

—igual podríamos… no sé… celebrar tu despedida de soltero Alibaba –Aladdin buscaba alguna razón para irse de fiesta o mejor dicho un burdel.

La idea de llevar a Hakuryuu y a Judal a un lugar así, le daba mucha curiosidad, y sobre todo diversión.

Judal respondió arqueando una ceja, no era una idea que a él se le hubiese ocurrido.

—podríamos ir al burdel… el nuevo que se puso en la ciudad.

—y tu ya sabes donde esta Aladdin —Hakuryuu, hoy estaba después a molestar.

—claro por que no…

—estoy de acuerdo! —dice Alibaba animado.— ¡iremos los cuatro!

—idiota… —murmuro Judal y Hakuryuu al tiempo, mientras Aladdin sonreía.

-.-.-.-.-.

no podía sacarse de su mente los latidos del corazón de Judal en su oído, se sonrojaba de solo la idea de pensarlo, pozo ambas manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sonrió un momento. Se sentía una estúpida enamorada, de la peor persona del mundo.

—hasta para eso soy idiota… —dijo con resignación.

—siempre lo haz sido…

Judal se le apareció de repente por su ventana, dándole un susto de muerte, no era como si él no supiese lo que siente ella por él, pero igual.

—¿qué haces aquí?

—nada… solo no quería ir a mi habitación… —entro por la ventana a su cuarto, sin mucho interés, ella había retrocedido.— tu habitación sigue exactamente igual como la recordaba.— miro a su entorno, sonriendo perversamente.

—si, sigo siendo la misma… supongo. —camino hacia una mesita de noche, y tomo un peine, soltando su cabello y comenzando a peinarlo, dándole la espalda a el.

—no… —murmuro, acercándose a ella, tomando levemente su cabello, que aroma tan agradable, dejo pasar las delgadas fibras del cabello por entre sus dedos, antes de que la dueña de este se percatara.

—tu… Aladdin me esta obligando a ir a una fiesta en un burdel. —dijo de mala gana.

Kougyoku en ese momento, exploto, no podía parar de reír. Judal estaba ahí, porque estaba molesto y necesitaba contarle a alguien de algo que no quería hacer, pero que haría igual. Ese motivo le causaba aun mas gracia, le resultaba encantador.

—no veo lo gracioso… —respondió molesto.

—no, no, no lo es…—se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos, sonriéndole finalmente.— puedes decir que ahora, tienes amigos Judal.

Le respondió con una mueca, seguía molesto.

—¿peino tu cabello? —sonrió kougyoku levantado el peine. El replico resignado y se fue a sentar a la cama.

—¿de verdad que me dejaras? —se sorprendió, no esperaba una respuesta positiva de ella. ¿y ahora que hacia? Jamás había llegado tan lejos…

—¿lo harás o no?...

se sentó rápidamente detrás de el, y el soltó su cabello con magia, kougyoku se sonrojo, el cabello de Judal era muy suave, quizás mas que el de ella, comenzó a pasar el peine cuidadosamente.

—aay… no tan fuerte. —se quejo, burlándose.

—quejica –se detuvo un momento.

Cerro los ojos, disfrutando el momento, sentir el peine pasando por su cabeza, suevamente, de las manos de ella, aquella mujer, que por una tonta razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Tenia una idea, aun mas tonta… pero seguro que esta idea…

Se giro, tomándola sutilmente del rostro, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, un robo, rápido y preciso.

Kougyoku se quedo paralizada, con el peine en sus manos, Judal ya se había alejado de ella, y se quedo observándola.

—¿respiras?

—¿por qué…? ¿por qué haces esto? No juegues Judal…

—estoy intentando sacarte con todas mis fuerzas de mi cabeza… y tu… tu simplemente no quieres salir… todos mis pensamientos empiezan y terminan en ti… —dijo frustrado.— no fue la mejor idea… lo sé…

con cada palabra que el decía, mas se sorprendía.

—prefería estar el tiempo contigo que en un burdel… pero… es mejor que me vaya con los chicos… —camino rápidamente hacia la ventana, despeinado tal cual, cuando kougyoku lo alcanzo un momento antes de saltar por ella.

—espera… —lo miro fijamente a sus ojos, cosa que el también hizo, se sentía muy avergonzando por todo lo que había dicho.

Ella se inclino, hacia él, devolviendo lo que el había hecho unos minutos antes, un beso robado, un beso que el por alguna razón no dudo en responder, cerrando sus ojos, al sentir nuevamente el suave contacto de los labios de kougyoku con los de él.

Ella lo empujo, haciendo caer por la ventana y cerrando rápidamente, sin dejarlo reaccionar si quiera, se quedo elevado en el aire, sorprendido.

Todo empezaba con ella y terminaba con ella. Se revolvió el cabello, aun más de lo que llevaba, grito frustrado, mirando hacia la ventana que ahora se encontraba cerrada.

—arruinas mi mente bruja… —sonrió.

* * *

pd: mil disculpa por los errores.


End file.
